bluecaravanfandomcom-20200214-history
Shahrazad
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Cityscape The Royal Palace Standing tall at the farthest end of the city is a beautiful, sandy collection of spires that are carved with intricate designs that depict tales of the city’s history. Here, resides the Royal Family of Shahrazad, a position that can only be inherited by blood. The current rulers, including their son, are twisted creatures that thrive on the wealth of others. They’ve outlawed the use of magic within their city and imprison those who are known to possess it. The Fanahad District A district reserved for only the high-class members of society. Nobility and their servants are the only ones allowed to enter this part of the city. The Zarafir District A haven for the middle-class. It began as the largest section of the city, but has dwindled since the initiation of their current King, whose laws have prevented the growth of this district. Most of the people who live here are working people. Lately, it has been rife with crime. Parshin di Sathaza ‘Jewel of the Desert’ On the other side of the Zarafir and the Market districts, is a series of taverns and houses dedicated to sinners. The largest of which is the Parshin di Sathaza, a theatre house that offers prostitutes and drunken, music-filled nights. This section of the city is what we would normally call the ‘Red Light District.’ It is filled with people young and old who have no choice but to sell themselves for money. It is the most recent home to illegal traders. The Market District The busiest area of the city, where travelers from all walks of life come to buy and sell their wares. It is an extremely prosperous area and a sight to behold for anyone who arrives there. It is the site for many yearly festivals and a variety of native-owned shops that sell everything from weapons, to armor, to books, medicines, and even animals. The Red Moon Tavern and Inn The Red Moon is the largest and busiest tavern in the city. It is managed by a single family that claims to have headed it for generations. The Tavern is a prime source for information for travelers and a site where various meetings are held for important social figures. The Red Moon boasts a bulletin board where various jobs are posted, asking for a certain criminal to be caught for a reward, a monster to be killed, or even for a child’s pet to be found. The Yadhathi District Separated from the other districts for reason of stench alone by a massive wall, the Yadhathi District is the home for the poorest residents of Shahrazad. It is the slums, the center for crime and violence, and a breeding ground for disease and famine. As the Fanahad District is, this one is closed off from the public because it used to be a target for slavers and other malicious figures. During the threat of disease or crime, it is closed off entirely. It has grown to be the most largely populated District in Shahrazad, filled with many who used to be middle-class citizens. Government and Politics Write the second section of your page here. Magic in the City :"There were few in Shahrazad that required such magic-negating potions, and even fewer that needed a blend this strong. Its half-life was incredible too: a single sip of the potion would last for a good several hours. As remarkable as the blend was though, its side effects were not inexistent. But since the royal family and its laws did not have a care in the matter, and that it was probably in the family's favour that the potion was incredibly addictive..." http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/barton-town/a-r-a-v-a-n/t.67264843_1435/#1435'' Category:Cities and Towns Category:Locations